


The Value of Sisters

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnia Fic Exchange 2015, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"If I had but my cordial with me," Queen Lucy was saying, "I could soon mend this. But the High King has so strictly charged me not to carry it commonly to the wars and to keep it only for great extremities!" </i> </p>
<p>The story of how well Peter's command went over, and what Susan did to smooth things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



> For Hydrangea, who asked for anything centered around Lucy. I hope this fits the bill!

It was unlike the Queen Lucy to sulk. The youngest Queen of Narnia was known for her bravery, her cheerful smile, her faith in Aslan, her bright hope, and her ability to greet all she met with the word _friend_ , and to make it a true name, even to those who came before her bearing anger, grudges, and hate.

So it was rare that Queen Lucy the Valiant was found moping, or angry, or sulking. But today was one of those rare days, for sulking she was.

There had been a row in Cair Paravel that morning, over breakfast. It was a private breakfast, the Kings and Queens only, so none could say exactly transpired, but all the castle knew that Queen Lucy's and King Peter's voices had been raised, that there was storming off and slamming of doors, and that Queen Lucy had dashed out of the castle and down to the beach, her Royal Guard the only one accompanying her.

She had paced the beach angrily for some time, before arming herself with with several small stones, which she threw as hard as she could, one at a time, into the gentle surf. 

With a particularly fierce throw, she hit a Gull who had been swooping low, minding his own business. Of course, she apologized as quickly and graciously as she could. And of course the Gull accepted her apology, before flying off to chat with the other seabirds, who went on to spread the tale to others.

Birds were terrible gossips, Lucy knew. She assumed that was how Susan knew where to find her, for her nearly perfect older sister appeared not very long after the Gull incident, walking across the beach, carrying a basket on one arm, and a blanket tucked under the other one.

_Of course_ Susan would have a blanket with her, to spread before she sat down in the sand. Lucy, by this point, had already flung herself down, heedless of the sand and the damage it might do to her gown.

Susan didn't speak as she approached, walking slowly across the sand, and neither did Lucy. She watched her sister with a wary eye, as she arranged the blanket and sank down gracefully, spreading her skirts to keep them neat. Lucy sighed and waited, knowing the lecture was coming. _You're not behaving like a queen, Lu. You need to keep your temper better, Lu. Queens don't storm off on their family, Lu._ And of course, _your dress will be ruined if you keep up like that._

So Lucy waited, braced for the criticism that she knew was coming. But Susan said nothing, just sitting back, gazing at the water, waving at the Birds that circled overhead, and the Mermaids playing in the surf with Dolphins. Her bare feet, toes digging in the sand, were the only sign that she wasn't quite the always proper queen she always cautioned Lucy to be.

Finally Lucy could take no more, and she broke the silence. "Are you here to tell me off, Su?"

Susan turned to her, a gentle smile on her face. "No, that wasn't my plan." She patted the blanket. "Come, sit with me."

Lucy moved reluctantly, feeling almost as if she were giving in, and she didn't want to do that. She was right! Peter was wrong! She shouldn't have to give in. She was a queen, just as he was a king, and her opinions counted too. But even as she thought this, she realized it was unfair to Susan, who had spoken on her part during the argument. So she settled on the blanket next to her sister, gesturing to the basket. "A picnic? It's a little early for lunch, don't you think?"

Susan shook her head, smile still in place. "It's not a picnic."

She didn't explain any further though, and Lucy reflected on the fact that there were many skills they had all learned in their years ruling Narnia, but Susan, above all of them, excelled in both patience and diplomacy. 

So Susan was being patient with her. Fine. "Did Peter send you out here to convince me that he was right? Because I'm not going to say he is! It's _my_ cordial, and I should be able to use it as I see fit. _Not carry it to wars?!_ What better time to carry it? It's in wars that people are injured, and they need my help the most."

And that was the heart of Lucy's anger. Her older brother had told her — commanded her, in the end — not to use her cordial so freely, in case that it might be used up. After all, it was irreplaceable, a gift from Father Christmas, with no known way of replenishing it.

To Lucy's astonishment, Susan agreed with her. "Of course. It's _your_ Gift. I know I'd be very upset if Peter tried to tell me when to use my horn, or my bow. Just as he'd be angry if one us told him he couldn't use his sword when he felt it necessary."

"So you're on my side?" Lucy was delighted with this turn of events. "Will you speak to Peter for me? Help me convince him that I can use the cordial when I want?"

Susan shook her head again, a solemn look on her face. "I did speak up for you, but he gave you that order as the High King. You know Aslan named him that for a reason. He would want us to listen to Peter, and do as he asks, even if we disagree with him."

Lucy was quiet for a moment, thinking that over. It was a hard pill to swallow, really, because Susan was right. Aslan would want her to do as Peter asked. And normally, she would. She would have faith in Aslan, and trust her older brother and High King's judgement. "But it's _my_ cordial! I help people with it."

"I know. But Lucy…" Susan was still speaking in that maddeningly patient tone, and Lucy had a feeling she wasn't going to like what came next. "You have to admit, you use the cordial a lot more often than is absolutely necessary."

Lucy sat straight up. "I don't! I use it to help people — "

"Yes, but they really don't need the cordial to help them get over a cold. Or a bit of a cough. Or a sprained wrist."

"I don't want people to suffer, Susan!" Lucy was quite sure she was scowling, much to her own embarrassment. First sulking and now scowling. Not very much of a queen, was she? Unlike Susan.

"I know, dear." Susan reached out her hand, smoothing it through Lucy's wind-ruffled hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. "But they're not suffering terribly much, are they? It's one thing to use the cordial to heal wounds from battle, or save someone close to death. But you can't protect our people from everything. Sometimes you have to let them heal on their own."

Lucy wanted to argue with her, wanted to pull away and demand that she be treated like a grownup, who could decide such things on her own, but… Susan was making sense. She sighed as her sister went on.

"It would be as if I used my horn all the time, to call for help. Not for help when I was truly in danger, but just if I needed help carrying things, or if I didn't want to walk the River Road home from Beruna, and would rather someone came to give me a ride on their back." Susan grinned at her. "I could do that, and sometimes my feet _are_ very tired, but really, it's not the best use of my horn."

Lucy couldn't help laughing at the thought of Susan doing such things, but she still wasn't quite argued out. "But you know I like to help people, Susan. And the Narnians expect me to, to help them and heal them and comfort them."

"You can still do that." Susan pushed the basket she had carried down to the beach in front of Lucy, who looked at it warily.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Lucy felt like this might be a bit of a trick, designed to make her give in, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the basket. Books! Books on herblore, and healing, she noticed, as she went through them, and at the bottom, an old book on Narnian legends, with several maps tucked into it. "You want me to study healing?"

"Why not? You could still help people, and heal them, just not with your cordial. I'm sure any of the centaurs would be happy to help you with learning." Susan shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun and gave Lucy ones of _those_ looks she was so good at. "You know, Lu, you got off a bit easy with your cordial. You didn't have to train to use it at all, and Peter and I both had to practice with our gifts. And you know we both still do, every day."

"I know," Lucy murmured, flipping through the pages of the first book. "Do you really think I can learn to be a proper healer?"

Susan gave her a brilliant smile. "Of course you can! You can do anything if you set your mind to it, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled back, feeling her anger at Peter subside, finally. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right. I can learn to do all this, and still help everyone. Even without using all my cordial up."

"Yes, well, I had a thought on that as well." Susan reached into the basket and pulled up the book from the bottom, the one with the maps tucked into it, and handed it to Lucy. "Here, you should look at the places I've marked."

Lucy took the book from Susan, looking at her curiously. "How will this help with my cordial?"

"Remember how Father Christmas said it was made from the juice of the fireflowers that grow in the mountains of the sun?" Susan gave her a sly grin. "According to this book, fireflowers grow in more places than just the sun. The maps might help you find them."

"Susan! Really?" Lucy dropped the book and threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you! I promise, I will learn all about healing and practice every day, just as you do."

"I know you will. I have no doubt that you'll be an excellent healer." The hug Susan gave her was tight. "And Lucy, when you're ready to go and find the fireflowers? I'd like to come too."

Lucy laughed with delight. "Of course! It will be a quest we go on together. But first…" she glanced up at the castle, perched above the beach. "I suppose I should apologize to Peter."

Susan waved her hand. "Oh, Peter! He can wait." She got to her feet, and in one swift motion, undid the ties of her gown, letting it fall to the sand, leaving her clad in just her shift. "I think swimming is a better idea right now, before you start your studies." And with that, she dashed off to the water, diving into the surf.

Lucy wasn't far behind her. Susan, she thought, often led the way, and Lucy would follow her sister anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas! All remaining errors are my own!


End file.
